Of Love and Christmas Decorations
by anabundanceofnifflers
Summary: Typical LxJ drabble.


**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter.**

James was in the common room slouching in an armchair, when Lily came through the portrait hole. James sat up a little straighter when he saw Lily enter. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who had looked around to see what had captured his attention, were not surprised to see that it was Lily Evans that held him captivated. They all watched as Lily clambered over to where the boys were sitting.

"James, we have to attend a prefect meeting in...seven minutes," she said checking her watch.

"Oh, crap. Yeah, I completely forgot, sorry," said James, standing up.

The two headed to the exit. James pushed open the Fat Lady, and held it open for Lily. That was one thing that Lily has noticed had changed with James. He had finally developed manners over the past year. Aside from that he was less boisterous, less audacious, more humble, more appealing. Lily had finally come to terms with her feelings directed towards James. Since he had become less egotistical, her heart had become more lenient towards him. She could pinpoint the exact moment when she had realized that she loved him. Yes, _she __**loved**__ him_

* * *

It was after the first Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The superb Gryffindor team had easily defeated their opponents. Afterwards, there was the regular party in the common room. Lily was sitting by the fire, talking to Alice when she spotted James, surrounded by a gaggle of girls. One of them said something that made James grin. Lily glared her way, until she recognized what she was going. _Why was she glaring at the girl? She didn't understand. It certainly didn't make sense. It wasn't as if she liked James Potter, sure he was likeable enough. He was good looking, particularly since he had matured so much, but still. After having felt nothing but anger and disdain at the mention of his name for six years, one wouldn't expect her to feel envious, particularly over a mere smile. _Alice was still rambling on about a letter her mum sent her when Lily abruptly stood up.

"Something wrong, Lil? Where're you going?" Alice asked.

"Um, I don't feel so great, I think I'm going to go up to bed," answered Lily.

"Oh, alright then. I'll probably be up in awhile,"Alice said.

Alice curiously watched as Lily headed not towards the steps leading to the female dormitories, but in the direction of none other than James Potter.

James, too, was watching Lily's progress towards him, as were the girls surrounding him_._ When she got there he said, "Hi, Lily."

"Hey, James," she said.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm just going up to bed. I wanted to say good game before I did, though. So, good game," Lily said with a smile.

"Thanks," James replied, sporting a goofy grin.

Lily then shocked herself by giving him a quick hug, accompanied with an "Anytime". She turned around and walked towards her dormitory, leaving a group of glaring girls, a stunned Alice, and an even more stunned James.

* * *

"Erm, Lily. Did you hear me?" James asked.

I jumped a little, realizing I had been off in my own little world. "Oh, sorry no. I was kind of, you know, daydreaming."

"Alright. Well, I asked what we were going to be discussing at this meeting tonight."

"Mmm. We need to talk about the supervision and hanging of the Christmas decorations around the castle. We also need to organize the prefect schedule, adding more hours over the holidays. The caretaker seems to think that they'll bring an increase in misbehavior."

"Okay," he consented as we neared the room where the meeting was being held.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas holiday and the Head Boy and Girl were hanging up decorations.

"So then, I was walking towards the libraryto go look up the counter-spell to rid me of my flashing green and purple teeth, when I pass Professor Binns. And you know what he says? He says, "Sonny, you've got something there between your teeth." As if I didn't notice!"

Lily giggled as James told his story. She was very pleased at how they had spent the entire afternoon with out once falling back into their old ways of arguing.

"I think we're nearly done here," Lily said.

"Nah, we've still got another box yet," replied James.

"Oh, okay. We need to finish soon, though," she told him.

"Why?" he inquired, frowning.

"I'm still got my Transfiguration essayto complete. If we aren't done soon I'll be up half the night writing it," Lily explained.

"Well, if that's the case, I finished mine two days ago, I can help you," he said.

"That's very nice of you to offer. I wouldn't want to impose, though, so I reckon we should just get moving."

"It's no imposition, honestly," James told her.

"Yes, well, still..." said Lily.

"Still what? Aren't we friends? Don't friends offer to help each other with homework. I don't understand. I though we were having a decent enough time today."

"I did have a good time this afternoon. It's not that we aren't friends. I just like to do my homework by myself, so I really learn while I'm doing it. You'd distract me."

James seemed to contemplate what she said for a moment and then asked, "You find me a distraction?"

"I, well, erm, yes," Lily mumbles.

"Lily..."

"Yes?"

"Do you, er, only, er, enjoy my friendship?" James questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure I understand what you're asking me..." Lily confusedly replied.

What I mean is, um, do you feel anything else towards me besides friendship. Like, would you possibly think about, you know, becoming my, um, girlfriend," he said.

"Okay."

"Okay? You mean, you'll be my girlfriend?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily answered.

"This, well, this, Lily, _wow!_" James said, right before dipping down and capturing her lips with his.

_A.N-I know, I'm a bit early for the Christmas season, but the idea took refuge in my mind and refused to leave until I typed it up. I also realize it isn't very original, but don't let that stop you from reviewing. I'd love the advice. DFTBA!_


End file.
